


Strangers Feelings

by atshnily



Series: Atsuhina, 100 themes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Atsumu Miya, Bad Love, M/M, Non-Reciprocal Love, atsuhina 100 themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atshnily/pseuds/atshnily
Summary: Atsumu Miya hated the fact that he was in love with Hinata Shouyou.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Atsuhina, 100 themes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156361
Kudos: 10





	Strangers Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is theme 95 of 100 themes (atsuhina), with 100 exact words  
> I hope you like it, soon I will bring other themes!

Being in love with someone is totally strange, but being in love with your best friend is one of the most painful things to do. Atsumu hated to love his MSBY teammate and friend, Hinata Shouyou, all the more because he knew that the redhead was in love with his ex-teammate, Kageyama.

How it hurt to see the redhead excited, smiling and happy, but to know that it would never be for him. Worse, it was when Shouyou insisted on always being close to him, giving him more reasons to fall in love.

Atsumu hated being in love with Hinata Shouyou.


End file.
